The snake and The lion
by thetemptationship
Summary: A whole drarry themed.. thing. No smut, so far XD Basically making this up as I go along XD
1. Chapter One

"_**Him**_!" Ron Hissed.  
"Yes _Him_..." Hermione replied with a sly tone.  
"But…why?" Ron said, a little more dumb-struck now.  
The golden trio was sitting at the Gryffindor table; they were now in their 6th Year at Hogwarts. Hermione had become Head Girl along With Draco, head boy. Hermione had just released the news that she has fallen for Draco; But Ron Has loved Hermione since second year…  
"And he is head boy, It all makes sense really" Hermione said calmly.  
"BUT HE'LL SEND HARRY, MAYBE EVEN YOU TO VOLD- … YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Anger was now filling inside Ron like a fresh glass of butterbeer as he spoke.  
"Ron calm down! Draco is just being pushed into being bad… It's a family thing" Hermione wanted to cry, she thought at least Ron would understand.  
She didn't know what Harry thought (he hadn't spoken since she mentioned Draco) on the matter either… This was even more depressing.  
"Well I'm going back to the common room" The head girl Stated, now standing "I'm obviously not wanted here" With a wisp of her robes, Hermione was off. Ron waited until Hermione was out of earshot to turn to Harry.  
"When were you planning on telling her you liked Draco, and more importantly, that you're gay?"

Harry had had "the hot's" for Draco for a while now… He had grown on him a lot since their first meeting. But Harry didn't have the courage to come out. 'The chosen one' business didn't really matter to Harry; He just wanted to keep Hermione and Ron happy but also be happy himself. This was impossible if Hermione loved Draco the same way Harry did. Harry was going to tell Draco. He must. So he left the Great Hall for the owlery, making sure he was alone.

Draco was in the slytherin common room, He had given a record number of detentions the day before; He was agitated somehow… While he was trying to remember what he was concerned, there was a scratching at the window. Draco thought nothing of this until he saw the owl. It was a Snowy… It couldn't be… Or could it? Draco crossed the room and collected the letter from the Hedwig-lookalike, thanked it and closed the window again. The letter was short, it read:

_I am sorry if this is weird or unnerving, but I need this off my chest. I love you. Nothing will change that._

Instead of grimacing and questioning what was going on, Draco grinned, as wide as his mouth would let him. He remembered what was bugging him. He loved Harry Potter back.


	2. Chapter Two

Quills scratched parchment in transfiguration. Rain lashed the windows. Christmas was looming over the pupils of Professor McGonagall's class and excitement was buzzing through each of them.  
Hermione had finished her essay on self-transformation and was waiting in silence. Two rows in front of her, Draco was also writing… Having finished his essay too, Draco was scribbling out a message on a small slip of parchment. It read:

_I need to speak to you after class. It's important._

With a flick of his wand, the parchment lifted of the desk and started to wind through the student's legs and finally reached the addressee with a soft flutter. But unfortunately for the receiver, McGonagall spotted them with the note. "Mrs. Granger, a love note I see? I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing it with the whole class?"  
Sniggers rippled through the class like a well-kept secret.  
"I'm sure whoever wants to meet Hermione would like to stay behind after the bell."  
The next ten minutes for Hermione was the time to think of an excuse. But she really did want to stay behind just to be with Draco.

"It was me professor." Draco said.  
Everyone had filed out as Draco pretended to be putting his things away… slowly.  
"And what exactly were you going to say to Miss. Granger?" Hermione blushed as Draco looked at her.  
"I was going to tell her that... tonight's meeting was cancelled" Hermione could tell that Draco was lying through his teeth… but she played along to help him win McGonagall over.  
"Oh no! I had a lot planned!"  
The pair was soon let off and they walked out of the classroom and out into the grounds. -  
"So why did you need to speak to me really" Said Hermione in a dreamy voice she never spoke in.  
"Just one thing before I say, After I say this, I would still like to be a close friend. Because you're a great friend."  
"Ok. Carry on…"  
"I don't think we would exactly be a good couple… What I'm trying to say is…"  
"I understand. It was stupid of me to think-"  
"No it wasn't stupid. It was brave. A true Gryffindor sets their sights on big things. Buddies still yeah?"  
"Yeah" A smile spread across Hermione's face as she turned away, but still, a single tear fell down her cheek.

Hermione was a teary wreck when she arrived at the common room.  
Harry was at Quidditch practice so Ron was the only person left, doing his charms homework at a table. He got up as soon as he could see Hermione's damp face and grabbed her in a tight hug.  
"What is it? What happened?"  
"I've been really stupid." Said Hermione trying to fight back the tears.  
"Listen to me Hermione." Ron said, wiping away a tear that had escaped. "You are the best in our year. You helped protect the stone. You led us to save my sister. You saved Sirius. All you. We love you Hermione, and we wouldn't be anywhere as good without you. We're in it together."  
Blue eyes looked into the soggy Brown as Mistletoe grew above the 6th years.  
"How ironic" Hermione whispered before plunging into a soft kiss


End file.
